


we belong in another summer

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, did I mention the angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: We belong in a world of sunshine and fresh cut grass. Your hand holds mine and we drive through the city with too loud music. You call me “sweetheart” and kiss my palm. But not in this life; we belong in another summer.





	we belong in another summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone. This is sad and I'm sorry. The summary is actually a poem by me, so let me know if you like it <3
> 
> Please validate Val with some kudos or comments if you liked this fic <3

Thinking back on it Peter wished he would have said something, anything really. But no, he kept this secret in the heart of his heart, in the pit of his soul. Would things have been any different if he said something before Thanos happened? Before Vulture? In Berlin? Peter doubts that; he is no fool.

Or maybe he is. After all, he fell in love with Tony Stark.

\----------  
  


It happened slowly and all at once. One minute The Tony Stark was alone with him in his bedroom and next thing Peter knew he was on a flight to Germany. All he wanted was to impress Tony, to show him how good he was, what he could do for him, even if he felt as though his life was on the line.

Love makes you do crazy things. It makes you push your boundaries, redraw your lines in the sand again and again. Love brings a special kind of madness, like looking in the sun.

\----------

The summer after Vulture took an amazing turn. Whether that turn was for the best remains uncertain. It was a particularly warm day in the city, the air was muggy and the heat was near unbearable. Peter was fortunate that Tony invited him out to the compound to work on his suit. Peter, who gladly jumped at any opportunity to be with Tony in any capacity gave an enthusiastic yes and he managed to convince May to let him stay for a week.

That week was one of the best weeks of his young life. He spent every day with Tony and was able to have all of the older man's attention. Peter got to watch Tony work on papers, talk to important people, work in the lab, and other Important Adult Things. Best of all was watching the little things, like the way Tony's eyes crinkled when he smiled and how he would lean against the door frame while wishing Peter goodnight.

 It was those times that made Peter ache. If only he had the courage to try to lure the man into his bed. If only he could have surrendered to his teenage hormones and jumped the man. Peter knew he wasn't bad to look at...did Tony ever look at him that way when Peter's back was turned? Did the older man ever watch the way Peter's hands moved as he worked or the way Peter would chew on his lip while looking Tony over?

Peter never got his answers that week and he didn't have the chance to ask them ever again. It was back to routine, to school, to patrols, to the ache in his heart.

\----------  
  


He occasionally thinks to the time when he was snapped away, turning to dust with each step he took. His fear bubbled up inside him and all he could do was collapse into Tony's arms. It was bittersweet to finally be held by the love of his (rather short) life in these circumstances. Peter remembered the last thing he saw being Tony's face.

It was such a beautiful sight.

\----------  
  


If Peter had any sense at all he would have said something, anything really. He should have said something the moment Tony held him after he got back.

_ When this is over please let me love you. Please love me. _

_ When we win this, let's go out for some Thai food. Your treat.  _

_ I love you, Tony. With every fiber of my being I love you. More than anything. _

But Peter didn't have time to say anything at all. What a fool he was. What a silly child. 

The moment Tony snapped his fingers he knew there was no chance of anything at all, not even a sloppy, hurried confession. Pepper was there in the place he wished he was, holding onto Tony as he took his last breath. Peter never cried harder in his life. Peter never felt so empty.

  
\----------

Summer came again but it wasn't the same. The sun wasn't as bright, the grass in the park wasn't as green, and the world, so newly pieced back together, felt empty, almost as if there were no souls left in New York. Pepper invited him to the lake house but he couldn't bring himself to go and see the beautiful life that he and Tony might have had.

 

If only Peter said something, anything really. Perhaps they just belonged somewhere else, like in another summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr as valiantthewriter.


End file.
